


Soldier of the Past

by Shadowlight17



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlight17/pseuds/Shadowlight17
Summary: Clone Captain Rex of the 501st was the best of the best. When the prophecy of the Chosen One is broken and Anakin Skywalker succumbs to the dark side, dooming the galaxy to a dark future. Given the chance, could Rex fix it?
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	1. Game Over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dominoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864643) by [meridianpony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianpony/pseuds/meridianpony). 



**Chapter One - The End.**

_ The blue lightsabers were a blur. The orange skinned togruta in front of me doing her best to keep Maul off of my men. The company was locked in combat with the Death Watch. An infamous mercenary group that had taken over Mandalore a couple months ago, once led by the Mandalorian, Pre Vizsla, and now, age old enemy of General Kenobi, Maul was the leader.  _

_ A laserbolt sliced through the air, scorching the top of my right pauldron. My comm system crackled to life,  _

_ “Sir, taking heavy casualties in the courtyard, requesting backup!” _

_ Cueing my comms open, I looked around at the frenzy, ducking as a stray Death Watch aimed for my head. The bolt hit the ground behind where I had been.  _

_ “No support from here. We’re pinned down between Maul and some Death Watch.”  _

_ Gritting my teeth, I glanced upwards as a Mandalorian with a jetpack landed in between me and my commanding officer. _

_ “Face me, Republic dog!”  _

_ He pulled out a short vibrosword and leveled it at me. Ahsoka Tano, my commanding officer and my closest friend, seemed to sense the impending danger.  _

_ “Rex!”  _

_ Her shoto came flying through the air, arced well above the expansive reach of my opponent. I snatched it out of the air and hit the button to open the laser sword. The lightsaber sprang to life, blue like the color of my 501st armor glowed out at me. The Death Watch officer in front of me balked.  _

_ “Bring it on, scum.”  _

_ The Death Watch sprang at me, vibroblade swinging violently. I moved Ahsoka’s saber forward as I’d seen her do, slicing through the vibroblade easily. Turning with the momentum, I slashed through the Death Watch and looked over my shoulder, all of the company seemed to be handling themselves. I closed Ahsoka’s shoto and latched it next to my kama. Unholstering my twin pistols, I took a few potshots at retreating Death Watch, while Ahsoka fought Maul in front of me. I realized, giving me her shoto had given the odds a shift. Maul was winning. I looked for an opening to give it back to her. Maul noticed and growled at me, he sent a force push my way that sent me colliding backwards. Having been trained by Skywalker what to do when this happened, I let the momentum carry me, and started running with the push. I arced towards the duelists, holstering the dual pistols as I ran, and unclipping Ahsoka’s shoto. Igniting it I jumped, the last of the momentum propelling me forward. I brought the blade down, only to be met with Maul’s red blade. Maul retaliated, and I barely managed to block each strike. Ahsoka switched me out and pressed on Maul. Seeing an opening, I swung, and it grazed Maul. Letting out a quite feral growl, Maul force pushed Ahsoka so hard she flew out of an already broken window. Sparing only a glance to make sure she was okay, I had no doubt she would be okay, but nevertheless the glance was enough to ascertain my fears before Maul came down on me with the saber. Left, right, up, down, up. I was reduced quickly from giving Ahsoka an edge to fighting for my life. Maul’s red saber slid through my rapid blocking and cut my arm. The one the saber held. The saber fell away as I responded to the pain. I cried out and grasped at my forearm, only to hiss as my gloved hand made contact with a deep burn. My right hand wouldn’t respond to my thoughts. I moved my left hand, blood pounding in my head, and grasped my pistol. I swiftly unholstered it and bought myself time and put Maul on the defense, I fired off two quick shots that Maul was forced to put distance between us to accurately deflect, giving me enough time to reholster my weapon and get Ahsoka’s shoto. It had closed upon being dropped, and I reignited it, and settled into a defensive position. Maul didn’t wait and charged me. I let him get me in a bladelock and kneed him in the stomach. His grip on his lightsaber slackened and I shoved it, losing Ahsoka’s shoto as a result. Both sabers were flung away from us, and I settled into a wrestling crouch as Maul recovered from the dirty move. _

_ “You’ll pay for that, clone!” _

_ He snarled, baring his yellow teeth at me, eyes glinting in the flickering of broken lights.  _

_ “I know. But it’ll be worth it.”  _

_ I sneered back.  _

_ Maul charged me again, and it fell to a contest of strength. Punch, deflect, punch, kick. One swift, cybernetic aided kick and my helmet went clattering to the floor behind us, the sound grating as durasteel and the hard crystal Mandalorians used to build with shattered on impact. I moved in to get a hold on Maul, and found myself underneath Maul. He used his knees to hold my arms, and I cried out in pain as he put pressure on my injured arm. I could see Ahsoka leaping up onto the sill of the window. Just as I saw the metal cylinder fly into Maul’s outstretched hand. I struggled to throw Maul off and didn’t succeed. Maul leaned in close, so close I could smell his breath. _

_ “This is where you die.”  _

_ He hissed, and I didn’t doubt him, a flash of red and all I knew was pain. I could barely hear Ahsoka crying out in anguish, barely feel Maul being pushed off of me with such force as to shatter the far wall and all the remaining windows. The only thing I could feel was the burning pain in my chest. My vision dotted red and black and cleared. Ahsoka was not holding back. Armed with both of her lightsabers now, she swung them in perfect tandem. With such force, that even I, a non force sensitive person, could feel it, Ahsoka force pushed Maul right out of the side of the building. My breath was coming in shallow gasps now. Ahsoka seemed to sense what I felt. I was dying.  _

_ “No, no no no no!”  _

_ Her blue lightsabers disappeared and the next thing I was aware of was her. Tears streaming down her face.  _


	2. Pulled Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Rex is dead. Or is he?

**Chapter Two - Pulled Back**

Fading away. I was fading away, I was...drooling? I blinked. The searing pain in my chest was gone, replaced by the heavier feeling of my older armor. The datapad I’d apparently been reading was spazzing out because of the drool on it. I was slumped over my desk aboard  _ The Resolute _ . Or that’s what I assumed. I sat up and almost immediately wished I hadn’t. The world spun and I felt like puking. 

“Whoa...okay…”

When the world stopped spinning quite as nauseatingly, I realized that I was indeed aboard  _ The Resolute _ . 

“This can’t be right.”

I muttered aloud. I looked back down at my desk. Datapads piled high over it in chaotic disarray, my helmet sat precariously on the edge and my pistols were laying down next to my chair. The gray durasteel toned even the bright lights down and the glow from the dozen datapads made the room seem like a briefing. I glanced at the hastily scribbled date at the top of the report on the first datapad. 

“Oh force...it CAN’T be…” 

I reeled back leaning over and held my head. The last thing I remembered was the Battle for Mandalore...and well... dying…From a quick estimate, it seemed to be a little after the Battle of Christophsis and the Hutt fiasco. Just then, my comm started signaling to me that someone was trying to contact me. Hands shaking, I reached over and pressed the button that put the call through.

“Captain! Are those reports finalized?”

General Anakin Skywalker’s voice fizzed through the comm.

“Uh, yes sir. They’re in order.” 

My hands shook again right along with my voice and I mentally steeled myself and my muscles. 

“Rex? Are you okay?”

The brisk tone that had opened the conversation vanished and General Skywalker seemed worried. 

“I know it’s soon Rex, but you need to open up. They didn’t give their lives for nothing.” 

I was confused for a moment and then it hit me. 

Torrent Company. Teth. Ventress. 

“Oh.”

Was all I could manage. The silence grew palpable. 

“Rex…”

I took a sharp breath and stopped Skywalker.

“I know. I’m sorry, sir. I’m just...tired. We all are.”

It seemed as if General Skywalker nodded before he realized that the conversation was over comm.

“I agree...are you still fit for the briefing?” 

I grimaced. Even if the past 3 years of war were all a bad dream, I couldn’t for the life of me remember what briefing the General was talking about. 

“I’ll be there, Sir. Which war room?”

“3. Be there at fourteen hundred hours.” 

“Yes Sir.”

The comm clicked off and I was left in the dingy gray office. 

I closed my eyes for one second and everything flashed through my brain. And I mean everything. All up to the moment of being impaled. The sharp pain was fresh and vivid in my mind as much as on my chest. The smell of ozone and dust filled my lungs and my vision dotted over with red and black. I inhaled sharply and grasped at my chest. My chest plate was whole. The vision faded away, all but the dull throb in the center of my chest. I hastily undid the many straps and buckles and slid my underlayer shirt over my head. There, on my chest was a scar. One I knew I hadn’t had this early on. It puckered up slightly and the pain throbbed when I touched it. I let my fingers explore it and stared at the ugly thing. Another throb had me instinctively grasping at it and to my combined amazement and horror it shrank and faded before my eyes. The pain eased up and it was barely a bump of a scar now. Another pain and it was a thin circle of slightly discolored skin. This terrifying cycle continued until my muscle lined chest was just as it was in the days following Teth… 

“Oh sithspit…” 

It was real. The plot, the force. Fives, Echo, Cody, Ahsoka...

“No...no way in all the galaxy am I repeating history…who even has the power to do that?” 

I asked myself frantically. Breath, actual living breath, coming in short, ragged gasps. 

“That’s it. I’m crazy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Yeah you! You're actually reading this! I just wanted to say thanks. :) I love comments so don't feel shy  
> -Shadowlight17


	3. The Force Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been pulled into his younger self, Captain Rex tries to make sense of the situation and has a run in with the force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a shorter one. Sorry!

**Chapter 3: The Force Speaks**

I hadn’t realized it had gotten late until, bless my past self, a chrono-timer started beeping frantically. It was a prewritten message. 

‘Assuming you’ve forgotten which briefing room and what it’s about because you are always buried in datapads. Leave now to get there before General Skywalker.’

Briefing Room: 3. Duh.

Next mission. Also Duh. Reports of a Separatist super weapon. Briefing for investigations. 

Trying to breathe evenly, I picked up my helmet and slid it into place. I started for the briefing room. I tried not to stare as many brothers I remembered as having given their lives, were well and alive and talking. Each stopped to salute as I walked past. I tipped my head each time and tried hard to not hug any of them.  _ You know, this is odd. I want to hug them. I’ve never wanted to do that before…  _ My internal musings were interrupted by my arrival at briefing room three. I took a moment to gather myself and stepped up to the door. The sensor, recognizing the physical presence, slid the door open and admitted me to the room. Padawan Ahsoka Tano sat glumly on a bench looking bored. 

“Oh, hi Rex.” 

“Commander.” 

I tried to respond indifferently, but internally I was jumping for joy. She was alive! I found myself really appreciating her former development over the course of the war. I never got a chance to thank her in my ‘past life’. Not even a second later and interrupting my internal musings, Admiral Yularen and General Skywalker walked in the door. The Admiral seemed to have grabbed the General on his way, otherwise we would’ve been waiting at least another fifteen, if not thirty minutes for the General. I saluted crisply. 

“At ease, Captain.” 

The hologram projector started up and we were interrupted halfway into our briefing.  _ Oh yeah, the Jedi Council ends up in for this one too.  _ We were ordered to report to the bridge and I followed both of my Jedi up to where the Jedi Council waited for us to make a connection. I had the weirdest sense of deja vu after that, everything was exactly as I remembered. I even remembered the aftereffects of General Skywalker’s less than orthodox way of obeying orders. Commander Tano spoke out again and I winced as the same rebuttal was given for her disregard for protocol. I desperately wanted to reach out to her but restrained myself. This was a Jedi mission. As such, I shouldn’t interfere. I knew where they were going before they knew. They’d gone to rescue a ‘Master Plo’ who had been tracking an early Separatist superweapon, the Ion cannon. Given that I didn’t have anything to do but prepare for the next engagement, I went back to the office. Piles upon piles of paperwork and datapads were scattered on the desk. Mostly just casualty reports and new troops. The potential candidates from a list of cadets were expansive. Flashes of the past life passed before my eyes as I tried to scroll on the most recent report. With a huff, I put the datapad down and pulled out an empty flimsi and stylus and started writing everything down. The plot, as far as I knew it. I wasn’t even aware I was that tired until I was waking up. The glow in the room had changed, it now reflected off of the datapads and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes only to stop. A glowing entity stood in the middle of my office. A female voice spoke out of the blur.

“Captain Rex, we need your help.”

“My help? But I-”

“No buts, Captain. The force has seen fit to bring you back to this point for a reason. Now you need to know the full picture.”

Without another word, the glowing entity took shape and formed into a much older, and wiser looking Ahsoka Tano. She reached forward and grasped my head in her hands.

“You must know everything.”

She whispered quietly into my ear and then the images came.

The Jedi Temple, burning. The 501st on it’s doors. Anakin Skywalker wielding his lightsaber against family and friends. Chancellor Palpatine fighting a Jedi Master and Anakin kneeling, pledging himself to the dark side and becoming Darth Vader. The images flashed and I saw Senator Padme Amidala, in pain and agony, giving in and General Kenobi carrying a baby boy through the rough winds on Tatooine while a Senator Organa took the baby girl to his wife. I saw myself joining a ragtag team of Rebels and doing my best to aid them, even with accelerated aging. I saw Anakin’s daughter and son become the saving forces for the galaxy, and watched Luke help Anakin defeat Emperor Palpatine, and I saw what could be. But what wasn’t. 

Ahsoka’s ghostly face came into focus and I found myself staring into her eyes. 

“I don’t understand…”

The images felt burned into my mind. 

“You will in time understand. The force cannot stand for what has happened and for what will happen. As the conduit of the light side of the force in death, I have been tasked with helping you. My younger self doesn’t know it yet, but she will be instrumental in your success, or your failure. The galaxy's hopes rest on you now. May the force be with you.” 

The bluish light faded and darkness closed in. I sat up in a rush, the glow was coming from the datapads. And nothing seemed to have changed, except I knew it had. 


	4. It Begins

**Chapter 4: It Begins**

*beep*

I continued filing through the datapads, pushing ones to the side and trying to seem at least a little organized.

*beep*

I was looking for flimsi, mine had gotten filled, and I’d gone for flimsi as concrete evidence that I wasn’t crazy and it couldn’t be hacked. I’d become paranoid in the last days of the Clone Wars, and this was my insurance. The only problem was I didn’t stock copious amounts of flimsi yet. Curse my past self. 

*beep*

“Oh quit it, I’m answering.”

I reached out and accepted the comm call. It was Coric.

“Sir, the General and Commander are back. They brought General Plo back with them. They aren’t in the best state, better get down here.” 

“Good call, Coric. I’ll be down in five.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Coric disconnected the call. I gathered up my flimsi and went to slide them into my utility belt.  _ Oh...no utility belt yet. Sithspit.  _ I instead slid the flimsi into my footlocker and left it there. It’d have to do. I picked up my bucket, idly tracing each familiar line before sliding it on and keying the door open. I had to hear the General’s crazy plan for taking out the Malevolence. A rather short turbolift ride later, and I found General Skywalker and Commander Tano in the tactical center on the command bridge. They had been joined by General Plo. The Jedi were gathered around the circular holo display. General Skywalker nodded at me and I took my place at the table. Skywalker was going to propose one of his usual crazy plans. This particular one involved flying through a nebula. I knew because not only was it in the mission reports, Ahsoka had told me, and all of the rest of the 501st about it. Skywalker pulled up a diagram of the separatist warship. I zoned out as things went, I wasn’t needed on this one. What seemed like an eternity later they began preparations and I snapped out of it, motioning to the General as he was about to leave. 

“What is it, Rex?”

I shifted awkwardly.  _ What do I say?  _ General Skywalker didn’t seem to sense or notice my internal conflict and motioned for me to walk with him. 

“I, um...just wanted to say I’m one hundered percent now. Is there any way I can help?” 

I did my best not to mumble as I addressed the man. Skywalker chuckled callously,

“Well, unless you suddenly know how to fly a Y-Wing, I don’t really know Rex. Just keep the ground troops on their toes? We will probably bring  _ The Resolute _ in for cleanup…”

He didn’t seem completely sure of his plan still.

“Just be careful, sir. The Balmorra Run is treacherous as a nebula. Who knows what else is in there…”

I readjusted my kama slightly and almost walked right past General Skywalker. He’d stopped walking. 

“What did you say?”

“Uh, sir? I thought you were planning to go through the Kaliida Nebula?” 

Skywalker just stared.

“I haven’t told anyone that yet. How did you...?”

He trailed off. I almost slapped myself.  _ Well...now he thinks I’m either psychic or crazy...great. _

“I don’t know, General. Sounds like a plan you’d do. Besides, it’s the fastest route to the Medical Station from here. Faster than taking a full on cruiser I’d bet.” 

General Skywalker started walking again and I fell into step beside him. 

“Okay fine, you caught me. Are you going to tell me that it won’t work?”

I just shook my head. It was sad enough to see that Skywalker was already expecting to be shot down, even with the plan being crazy dangerous, it was also brilliant. 

“Nah, General. You’d do it anyways. I’m just working on learning to trust you’ll come back in one piece when you don’t have me to back you up. Besides, Commander Tano will be with you on this one, right?”

Skywalker nodded absentmindedly.

“True, I’ll have Ahsoka. And Master Plo too probably. Thanks, Rex.”

He paused and reached out to grasp my shoulder, something of a gesture of camaraderie. He slipped his hand off my shoulder before continuing. 

“I’ve got to go brief Shadow Squadron. Can’t risk taking too many fighters through that nebula. I’ll have Admiral Yularen bring the fleet in as soon as possible. My way will be quicker, but we will need support. Make sure the boys are ready?”

“You’ve got it, General. May the force be with you.”

I used the Jedi saying without another thought and received another odd look from the General. 

It goes without saying but General Skywalker’s plan, although risky, was a huge success. The pilots knocked out by the ion cannon were quickly rescued and sent to the station for evaluation and the fleet continued pushing  _ The Malevolence _ into a retreat. And just as previously, Senator Padme Amidala was pulled right into a trap. A last ditch attempt by the enemy to dissuade the attack and save the war machine. 

I found myself pacing the halls, there wasn’t anything else I could do. I wasn’t a fighter pilot and definitely not a jedi. So here I was, stuck onboard with too much to think about. The words kept ringing in my ears.  _ “The galaxy’s hopes rest in you now.”  _

“Kriff. What even does that mean?!” 

I said it outloud without thinking and was startled back into the present by a hand on my shoulder. 

“Sir, we’ve just received word that General’s Skywalker and Kenobi made it off the Malevolence.” 

The trooper who’d interrupted my brooding time didn’t seem phased by my outburst. 

“Thank you. Are they on the bridge?” 

The trooper snapped a little bit more to attention and belted out his answer. 

“No, sir. But Commander Tano was looking for you.” 

_ Good man.  _

“Alright trooper, you’re dismissed.”

The trooper saluted and went off at a trot. My only concern was as to why Commander Tano hadn’t commed me. I set off for the bridge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I absolutely love comments so anything you see or notice or liked please comment on. I'd love to hear from you all!  
> -Shadowlight17


	5. First Steps

**Chapter Five: First Steps**

“Commander Tano, you were looking for me?”

Commander Ahsoka Tano looked up from the vertical clear grid display and waved me in. I quietly set my helmet down on the circular planning holo-table and moved over next to her.

“Hey Rex! I just wanted your opinion. Master Skywalker left me with some homework.”

She waved her hands up at the grid. Tiny red and blue dots formed up what I recognized as battle plans for enemy squadrons and those of our own. 

“How’s it coming? General Skywalker might want to know. He did just get back with General Kenobi and Senator Amidala.”

Commander Tano spun around and I almost startled at her soft grip. I had to look down to see her and when I did I almost did jump. She had both hands clasped around my forearm, looking up at me. Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and humour. 

“Will you fact check me real fast? Y’know, since I’m so new at this?”

She must’ve mastered the lothcat look or something because her eyes looked wide and innocent up at me.  _ I can’t exactly say no, can I?  _

“Sure, kid. What’s the objective?”

Commander Tano’s face lit up and she wildly tapped her little buttons to set up the imaginary battlefield.

“Okay! So, I’m the blue guys, the good guys! Us I mean. And if you’ll do the red ones?” 

She kept glancing between me and the board with a touch of hesitancy.

“Sure, bad guys right?” 

She nodded, making her lekku and the silka beads that made up her padawan braid bounce. With a final touch, the stage was set. It was a mock setting of a space battle over Ryloth.  _ Funny, I didn’t know she did a trial of this before the actual events…  _ I didn’t pause long to guess at the slight oddity. 

“My first squadron is going to make an attack run on the Separatist Command Ship.” 

Commander Tano poked the buttons to start the simulation. Her blue dots moved into a standard Republic formation and moved a ways into the middle of the board between several large dots. My side of the buttons lit up.  _ A what-ifs board, or so I’m told.  _

“I launch all fighters.”

I narrated my move and touched the appropriate buttons. Dozens of tiny little red dots floated across the screen into something of a formation the droid army was likely to pull. 

“Well okay then, I widen the attack range and the squadron tries to blast through.” 

The tactic works pretty well, getting Commander Tano pretty far past the initial swarm of fake enemies. I didn’t take my turn yet, instead turning to the petite Commander. 

“Commander, you’ve left your cruisers vulnerable…”

Her eyes went wide. 

“Did I? But it’s important to take out the command ship, but…” 

I put in my next move and watched the little red dots deal serious damage to one of the Commander’s larger dots. 

“Hey! That’s not fair!”

I wiggled my eyebrows at her with my own fair bit of cheekiness. 

“Anything is fair in war, kid.”

She pouted for a moment, and was interrupted by the Jedi Generals arriving at the bridge. 

“Captain Rex! I thought you’d meet us in the hangar bay!”

General Skywalker marched in, followed by the Senator from Naboo and his old Master, General Kenobi.  _ You’re right. I would’ve…in another life.  _ General Kenobi didn’t let the conversation get much farther than that. 

“Well, he is here where we need him, right Anakin?”

A faintly annoyed nod from his former padawan but Kenobi just kept forging on.

“We’ve got to arrange a transport for Senator Amidala back to Naboo, if that’s where you came from Milady?” 

General Kenobi addressed the last part to the aforementioned senator. With all the poise I’d ever seen she smiled at General Kenobi. 

“That’s right, I came straight from Naboo. What’s puzzling to me is that I got my coordinates straight from Chancellor Palpatine himself and it spat me out into your mess!”

She made a pointed glare at General Skywalker.  _ Now that I know what to look for it’s hard to miss.  _ I’d often played guard for some of General Skywalker’s less appreciated gestures of attachment to the senator later on and it hadn’t been hard to pick up on the fact that they were a couple. 

“Now wait a minute, it wasn’t a mess! We had it completely under control until you flew in!”

Skywalker protested hotly with a touch of teasing. Ahsoka coughed lightly next to my elbow and General Skywalker finally noticed his padawan. 

“Oh, Ahsoka! How’d the homework go?”

General Kenobi shook his head lightly in the background, bending over to share some witty comment with the senator. She stifled a laugh and then turned to Ahsoka. 

“My, you never did introduce me to your padawan, Master Skywalker!”

Her large brown doe eyes seemed to do similar things to General Skywalker as the lothcat look had to me.  _ Women.  _ I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. 

“It was kind of hard to at the time, don’t you think?” 

Skywalker's tone was somewhere in between pleading and light teasing. It was refreshing. Amidala rolled her eyes at him and crossed the short distance to stand in front of Ahsoka. 

“I’m Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. I’m sure you’ve heard of me…”

She leaned towards Ahsoka in a conspiratorial manner. 

“But who knows what they’ve been saying about me these days!”

She winked at Ahsoka who snickered behind a hand, and straightened under her Master’s glare. 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Senator. I’m Padawan Ahsoka Tano.” 

She bowed deeply as was the Jedi custom and I just caught Amidala’s eyes sparkling. 

“Ahsoka! What a beautiful name! Can I call you Ahsoka?”

Ahsoka nodded eagerly and smiled widely as the senator reached down to grasp Ahsoka’s hands. 

“We’ll get along famously, now won’t we? You can call me Padme.” 

Her warmth seeped into the gray room and the worries in my head seemed farther away even just for her simple kindness to a friend. 

“And you’re Captain Rex. Anakin has told me you are likely the reason he’s still in one piece.” 

I hadn’t even realized she’d turned her attention to me. I straightened under her gaze. She didn’t seem to even catch her slip in formality. Before anyone else could grasp the slip General Skywalker was already speaking.

“Now come on! I told you that in confidence! He’s not the ONLY reason!!” 

I couldn’t help myself, I smiled and could feel the kid Commander still at my elbow choking back laughter. General Kenobi’s crisp Coruscantii accent slid through the mirth. 

“Oh, Commander Cody! Come to join the party?”

Cody had stopped in the doorway, looking in. He didn’t have a chance to get a word in edgewise. The senator was already over by him with a smile that smoothed even the lines on Cody’s face.

“Commander! So you’re the one who keeps Obi-Wan sane!”

An indignant snort from General Kenobi was her only reaction. General Skywalker just snickered and started tapping at the holo-table. 

“Rex, would you move your helmet?”

The reminder that there was still a duty to perform brought Cody back from his embarrassed dodges of the senator’s admiration. He politely nodded his way in and stood next to General Kenobi. The senator trailed in after him and found her way back over to Ahsoka. 

“This lines up rather well, doesn’t it Anakin.”

Kenobi’s dry humour didn’t seem to get through to General Skywalker. 

“What d'ya mean, master? Not much to really ‘line up’ as you say.”

He was focused on the holo-table and not on General Kenobi. With an exasperated sigh, General Kenobi seemed to wrestle Skywalker’s attention to him. 

“Cody and Rex can just drop Senator Amidala off on Naboo while they go about outpost inspections. They  _ are _ due for another one.” 

He raised one eyebrow pointedly. The senator had the decency to look interested and poked General Skywalker underneath the table. 

“Sure, Master! That sounds like a great plan!”

He practically ground it out, much to Amidala’s displeasure. 

“That sounds perfect, Master Kenobi. When do we leave?” 

Cody grimaced at me from across the table. His expression told me all I needed to know without him ever needing to say it out loud.  _ ‘And this is what they call volun-told.’ _ The quirk in Cody’s expression conveyed a snarky add on.  _ ‘As opposed to volunteering, if you were confused.’ _ I gave a slight shake of my head and snapped to attention when General Skywalker addressed me. 

“That won’t be too hard for you, right Rex?”

“No, sir! Consider it done!”

General Kenobi interrupted Cody’s eager agreement.

“Hold on there, Cody. You don’t have to leave immediately. It’s been something of a harrowing adventure for our senator here.” 

_ In my past life, or whatever you want to call it, we waited a couple hours before dropping the senator off. Those hours are ones the Domino squad doesn’t have. We’ll have to leave earlier.  _ Senator Amidala was in the process of trying to advocate to leave a little earlier though it didn’t seem that her heart was in it.  _ Sorry Senator...the greater good will have to come above couple time. _

“If I may Generals, I think the Senator would probably rest easier on her own homeworld. _ ” _

All fell silent with my interjection and General Kenobi seemed to consider my observation. 

“You’re right, Rex. We don’t know when they’ll call us into action again anyways. Might as well get things done sooner.”

General Skywalker seemed just as deflated as Commander Tano did. The senator hid her disappointment well. 

“Cody, if you’ll requisition a shuttle and depart as soon as the senator is fit?”

General Kenobi turned to business and proceeded to start pulling up recent engagements on the center holo-table. Cody saluted and promptly left. General Skywalker followed the senator out and a beep told me where Commander Tano had gone. She’d done her next move on the board. Her little dots had circled around and pelted the red dots. Her attack on the dots halved the enemy forces. General Kenobi nodded in my direction and I took the hint. I left the command center and headed towards the hangar where Cody was most likely getting that shuttle prepped and ready to go. Senator Amidala joined me on the way down. Sidling in from a side passage where I caught a glimpse of General Skywalker. 

“Down to the shuttle, Captain?”

“Yes, Senator.” 

I responded as aloofly as I could manage. Their affairs weren’t my problem.  _ Not yet at least. _ The walk to the lifts to take us down to the hangars wasn’t long, or I thought it wouldn’t have been, but the senator stopped at every single trooper she saw on the way there, learning their names and how long they’d been in the field. It reached a point where I made a face at any trooper who started to talk for very long. Finally we had made it all the way down to the hangar. Cody stood by the shuttle, patiently waiting for us to arrive. I quickened my pace and crossed the bay. The protocol droid the senator had could be muttering about being left behind in the shuttle.

“Senator.”

Cody was polite and stepped to the side to allow the senator to ascend up into the craft. I started to follow but Cody didn't let me get very far. 

“No offense, Rex, but I’m flying.”

“No worries, Cody. I didn’t want to fly to begin with.” 

I smirked at Cody and proceeded up the ramp into the back area where the Senator had made herself comfortable. 

“Captain! Are we going to get underway?”

Cody followed me up the ramp and headed towards the cockpit. 

“Yes, milady. That we are.” 

Cody smoothly transitioned the ship into a flight mode and I settled into a seat across from the senator. The only sign that we had left the hangar was a slight pressure difference and a nearly indistinct shudder as the ship left artificial gravity. I settled in for the ride.

“Captain, I’ve been asking your men questions, but I’ve been neglecting you...when were you promoted?” 

I grinned despite myself. It was very like Senator Amidala to be seriously invested in others. 

“A little before General Skywalker took over command of the 501st, Senator.”

My reply was also somewhat basic but she didn’t seem to mind. 

“He seems awfully fond of you. I’m sure you keep him out of many messes?”

“I end cleaning up most of his messes, or getting into them right along with him, ma’am. It’s my duty to make sure he gets out of those messes in one piece.” 

Memories of those ‘messes’ flitted through my mind. Both those that had already occurred and those that hadn’t. The senator nodded quietly and pulled out a datapad. 

“3PO, I won’t be needing you for the next little bit. You can shut off for the moment.”

The senator addressed the fussy protocol droid that I’d been ignoring. It sounded offended that anyone would ask it to turn off, but ultimately gave in and turned himself off. All was silent between us for a long while until I had a distinct impression. 

“Senator, can I ask you something personal?”

Senator Amidala looked up from where she’d been idly scanning through the datapad. 

“Of course, Captain! Ask anything you’d like. It’s only fair.”

_ I probably shouldn’t ask this. It’s too soon. The only thing I’ll do is make things worse… _

“Thank you, senator. I need to ask you to promise not to tell General Skywalker or anyone else about me asking. Is that too much to request?” 

The senator seemed rather surprised, but her political face quickly slid into place. 

“I don’t see why not.”

She let a smile grace her features and purposefully opened up her body language to remain open and inviting.  _ I hope I don’t regret this. _

“How long have you and General Skywalker, y’know…”

I trailed off. Senator Amidala didn’t even show her true emotions. 

“Master Skywalker and I what, Captain?”

Her tone was slightly accusatory and had an edge of danger to it. This was one lady I probably shouldn’t cross. 

“You’re a couple, right?”

Though her face didn’t show it, her eyes certainly did. Fear and shock flashed through. 

“That’s absurd! Where did you get that ridiculous notion?”

I bowed my head in deference.  _ Ha! So it’s true. Even she can’t deny it all the way.  _

“Apologies, senator. It was just an observation. I’ll let you read now.” 

I pulled out my own datapad and slowly scrolled through some more requisition orders for supplies and troops for the 501st as well as recent reports for the outposts we were inspecting. It didn’t take long before Cody announced we’d reached Naboo and we’d been cleared for landing by the Theed palace. Just as in the hangar bay of _the_ _Resolute_ one could hardly tell the difference. Cody, ever the gentleman, set us down softly and I went to help the senator unbuckle. She stopped me halfway through. 

“Ah, Captain, as for your...inquiry, why don’t you send me a message from here?”

The senator handed me a datapad and I started to refuse the technology.

“No, Captain. You keep it. Even if you don’t message me, I think it’ll be good just to have on hand.”

She unbuckled herself and met Cody coming down from the cockpit. 

“Thank you for the safe delivery, Commander. I look forward to seeing what you men can accomplish.”

She went back to the annoying protocol droid and activated it. He immediately started in on a rant about not being needed. I didn’t pay any heed but went to the cockpit. There were two seats. Each one could fly, but I chose the one that wasn’t inherently designed to fly.  _ Cody did say he was going to fly.  _ Cody marched back in and settled into his chair.

“You ready to go, Rex?”

“Yeah. I’m more than ready.”

“Alright, which outposts are we inspecting this time?”

He pulled out a personal datapad. Not unlike the one I had in my hand. I tucked the Senator’s into a convenient ledge in the space next to my leg.  _ Gotta stow that somewhere it’s NOT gonna blow up… _

“We have several, Cody. But I think we should do the Rishi Outpost first. Something tells me we need to give them a wake-up call.”

I voiced my opinion before Cody could tell me we were going to go to any other outpost. I could practically feel Cody smirking at me as I set the nav-computer. 

“Alright Rex. If you say so.” 

The ship smoothly ascended through the atmosphere and continued in a steady direction. The stars blurred together as we entered hyperspace.  _ I just hope we get there in time.  _


	6. Rookies - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Cody begin their base inspections.

**Chapter Six: Rookies - Part One**

“Rex. Say...how’s General Skywalker’s padawan?” 

Cody tried to not make his attempt at conversation too obvious. I had been buried in a datapad, waiting for the ship to carry us to Rishi. And the beginning of my plan. I couldn’t do it without the two ARCs I’d learned to trust over the course of the war. Fives and Echo were stuck on Rishi and after Echo, Fives had finally told me what had happened to his squadmates. I’d lost too many brothers to feel the pain accurately, but for Fives, it was crippling. I ignored Cody’s prod at spending time with Commander Tano and responded indifferently. 

“She’s learning fast. She needed help with a simulation. She did well.”

Cody seemed to want to say something more, but a beeping sound interrupted him. We were coming out of hyperspace.  _ Saved by the bell! _

Cody started pushing buttons and I started worrying. What if we hadn’t gotten there in time after all?  _ I don’t remember the exact timing of last time well… _

“Rex! Stop zoning out.”

Cody’s voice brought me back to reality. The gray rock of a moon loomed up in front of us. 

“We’re here.”

_ Easy part is over. Now we’ve just gotta survive this a second time.  _

I reached over and hailed the command center. A clone brother, face exposed, answered the comm. I couldn’t help but breath my relief into the rapidly cooling temperature of the shuttle.  _ Thank the force.  _

“This is Sergeant O’Niner. Please submit your access codes for processing.” 

At this point, Cody took over the transmission. Surely a multi-tasking skill I envied. 

“Thank you, Sergeant. This is Commander Cody of the 212th and Captain Rex of the 501st, here for surprise inspection on the Rishi Moon Outpost.” 

Sergeant O’Niner snapped to attention and stumbled over his next couple words.

“Sorry sir! The landing pad is open and ready. The deck officer will meet you down there!”

Cody acknowledged the Sergeant and I shut the transmission off. The ship’s engine changed tones as it flew into the atmosphere. There was only one landing pad and the area around the outpost was barren. Nothing but a few rocks to hide behind.  _ Huh...nothing metal out there... _ I started scanning the surrounding area for anything unusual or metal outside of the outpost. Nothing. The ship touched down gently and Cody started collecting his gear. 

“C’mon Rex, let's get this over with.” 

“K, just give me one second.”

I unstrapped and picked up the senator’s datapad. The GAR issued datapads had a mode that allowed you to fold the pieces down into a smaller rectangle to fit in belt pouches. Luckily for me, so did Senator Amidala’s. I slid it into the barely accessible pouch underneath my kama and switched out the GAR issued datapad, leaving it sitting in the crevice. Cody was already in the process of lowering the landing ramp by the time I’d gotten out of the cockpit. I had to chuckle to myself. We never warned outposts about inspections. It offered too much room for cover ups or other precautions by bases that wouldn’t be functioning properly. 

“Do I get to be in charge this time?”

I winked at Cody before sliding my helmet on, bracing myself for the rigid cold that came from the moon's atmosphere. The ramp went down and Cody tilted his helmet at me. 

“Sure, why not hotshot.”

I could tell he was grinning. A trooper with an enhanced visor waved his hands at us from near the doors and I started towards him. We’d no sooner gotten over to him when his commlink lit up so that we could hear it. 

“Meteor shower inbound. We’ve raised the shield but you’d better get the officers in here!” 

It was Fives. The blast doors slid open to reveal Sergeant O’Niner. The deck officer saluted and went back to doing his duty while the Sergeant escorted us in. I tensed up, this was uncharted territory. We made it all the way to the observation deck before things went haywire. The droids must’ve seen our shuttle coming in and had changed their plan of attack. Almost imperceptible to the unaccustomed ear, a faint screech of metal that sounded like a vent cover caused me to startle. Blaster fire rang out and Sergeant O’Niner dropped. 

“Scatter!”

The troopers, who’d been dutifully monitoring their screens, ducked down behind anything at hand. Helmets slapping on and hands reaching for nearby weapons. I rolled next to a trooper I didn’t recognize. That wasn’t hard to do though, seeing as they were all as white as the day they’d come off Kamino. A laserbolt barely missed my arm and I pulled farther into the cover. 

“Rex! Commando droids!” 

Cody’s yell attracted the attention of said droids. He was in the hallway and had to duck into a convenient crevice to avoid getting shot. Colorful Mando’a curses sprang from the lips of the trooper next to me. I tried to avoid whipping around to face him. It was Fives. No mistaking it. One of his squadmates cried out in pain and another familiar voice cut through the haze. 

“Droidbait!” 

I leaned around the console and unholstered my pistols in one motion and started opening fire on the commando droids. Cody, from his more advantageous spot quickly took out the ones getting too close. One clone recovered faster than the others, and Fives popped over the console, immediately joining us in our defense. A trooper covered one dragging the trooper I assumed was Droidbait. They hunkered down just in front of Fives while his squadmate checked the other for vitals. If I could’ve seen through the helmets I’m pretty sure I would’ve seen shock and palpable anxiety from Fives. The other trooper, the one who’d covered the first one, ducked down to take a breather. I spared a moment from blasting the commandos to look back at them. 

“He’s alive.” 

The trooper, Echo, breathed out in relief. 

“Don’t relax yet, trooper! We’ve got to route these droids!”

I addressed all of them and instantly joined Fives in the defense again. A quick count in my head, I had Fives, Echo, Cutup, and Droidbait all hunkered down behind this console with me. That meant Hevy was with Cody.

“Rex! They’re thinning out!” 

Cody called over the laserfire and I set my mouth into a grim line. I had to keep them alive for longer. Hevy got hit but didn’t keel over. He just hunkered behind Cody and did his best to help provide some ground fire. 

_ I’ve got to make a move or none of us are going to get out of this unscathed.  _

I dove over the consoles, coming face to face with one of the commando droids, quick reflexes honed over years of war kicked in and I moved before I was aware of what I was doing. Three Commando droids later and Cody had joined me rushing them. The rest of the troopers provided cover except for Fives who was with me the second I went over the console. I hadn’t even recognized him helping me until the blasterfire was just ringing in our ears. The sparking remains of the commandos was all that could be heard and everyone was on guard. Fives was checking O’Niner and Cutup was with Hevy. Wasting no time, I ran over to the all clear signal and killed the switch. 

“Whoa, Rex! What are you doing?” 

Cody started freaking out at me as I rapidly pressed the buttons and to hardwire it on the not all clear. 

“Something tells me we won’t make it off this rock alive if we don’t act fast, Commander.” 

I finished up my work on the signal and then went to what I was guessing was the command droid of the attack force. I pulled the head away from the body and connected it to a terminal. The last orders flickered alive on a small hologram. 

“Clear the Rishi Outpost of all hostiles. The Republic must not learn that Kamino is the primary target. The outpost must fall. Leave no survivors.” 

And it fizzed out. Cody appeared by my side, idly fingering the buttons, but not pressing any. 

“Rex? What was that?” 

I turned to survey the now carbon scored surveillance room. Five troopers were huddled around Droidbait as he slowly came to. 

_ Six? There are usually only five to a squad… _

Echo was easing Droidbait into a sitting position as they surveyed his injuries. A proximity alarm somewhere went off. Snapping back to reality, I went over and activated it. Just as I’d thought. The Separatists were sending an entire legion to the planet just to contain this one base.

“They must  _ really _ want us gone or something!” 

That was Hevy. He’d left his squad and brought an unfamiliar trooper with him. 

“Sirs, I’m Hevy and this is Nub. The rest of the men are Fives, Echo, Droidbait and Cutup. We’re prepared to defend this base with our lives!” 

The rest of the troopers gathered up and snapped to attention. Cody immediately started issuing commands out to optimize defensive positions. I lit up my internal comms to Cody. 

“Wait, Commander. We can’t hold this position.”

Cody stopped mid sentence. 

“What do you mean?”

He said it softly, but outside of the internal comms. 

“We can’t hold this position against an entire Seperatist attack force. Our best option is to wire this place to blow and hold out somewhere else.” 

The Rishi troopers tensed and Nub watched us like a bolo ball match. 

“Alright, Rex. Then you tell us what to do...”

On the internal comms he continued.

“But you better have a plan.” 

The warning was for me alone. I nodded my head in Cody’s direction and turned to face the entire motley crew. 

“Alright men, we may have a chance to win today if you all follow my orders exactly. Here’s what we’re gonna do.” 


	7. Rookies - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up Rishi and some well earned success.

**Chapter Seven: Rookies - Part Two**

After outlining the plan everyone went into action. There was no time for words. The injured member of the Domino squad was back on his feet pretty quickly. The injury had been more superficial than originally thought. He’d been knocked out when he’d gotten hit and suffered a minor burn. The plan was simple and similar to the old one, except I had a few tips about how it went. There were three gonk droids filled with liquid tibanna, and knowing how this went last time, I personally sat and wired in the controls, fighting the urge to run around and direct things knowing that Cody had it in hand. The wiring gave me almost no trouble except for the trigger and then I spotted the issue. There was a slight loose wire causing friction sparks in the hand detonation button. I fixed the issue and joined up with Cody who’d directed everyone outside of the base in a sheltered area. I’d warned them about the Rishi Eel and they were sticking close to the building. 

“Rex, what’s next?” 

Cody moved in next to me. Fives was using some macrobinoculars to track the progress of the droid reinforcements as they filed into the base. And me? I was calculating. 

“Cody, how long do you think it’ll take the fleet to get here?” 

Cody’s helmet tilted at me in one of his characteristic deadpans. 

“Well considering you broke the all-clear signal the second you had the chance...they’ll be here in a little less than twenty or so minutes now. It takes about 40 minutes or so from their last known location.” 

_ Perfect. We’ll have this mopped up and be ready for pickup.  _ Hevy came running over, and I’d never been happier to see the inexperienced trooper.  _ This was where we lost him last time.  _

“Sirs! Sorry to interrupt, but the last of the droids is entering the base!” 

It was time. Cody was already moving and gathering everyone up. All attention turned to me and I held the detonator up so everyone could see it. 

“Alright men. We have about 20 minutes that we have to avoid detection before we can detonate that. We run the risk of being obliterated if we don’t time this right. The only reason the droid army is even in this sector is because of one thing, Kamino.”

All the shinies nodded seriously and Cody stood next to me in a show of support.

“We protect our home and all of the brothers there if we can succeed at this. I’m counting on you all.” 

With that, I started explaining the final phase. 

“Echo, I want you to modify this comm unit so we know when the fleet gets close. Hevy, Fives. I want you on a rotation monitoring the base. We don’t want any droids sneaking up on us while we wait. Droidbait, I want you to help Echo with whatever he asks for. And Cutup I want…”

At that exact moment, the rishi eel shrieked and I dropped into a crouch, focusing on where I’d heard the screech. Not a second later, the giant worm came slithering out of the hole intent on its prey. Cutup, who was farther away from the group. Echo had had nightmares for weeks after joining the 501st of the previous events happening and I wasn’t about to see any of my brothers getting hurt. Not if I knew how to prevent it. One shot. It was all it took. The giant eel came crashing down just feet from Cutup. His squad quickly gathered around him, finding strength in numbers. Hevy, the gruff and arguably toughest one gave an appreciative whistle. 

“How did you do that?” 

Cutup was flabbergasted. I walked over and put my hand to the bright blue blood.  _ How fitting. It was as if the Domino squad was MADE for my battalion. It wouldn’t be Echo without his signature handprint, now would it?  _ I marched over and faced Echo as he stared at the giant eel. I planted a bloodied handprint right of his heart on his chestplate. 

“ _ Cabur,  _ men. That’s how I did it. I protect my own.” 

They nodded in wide-eyed admiration. Cody quickly took stock of the situation and got it moving again. 

“Alright soldiers! Enough gawking! You’ve got your assignments! Now move it!” 

All of them scrambled. Echo, supporting Droidbait, carefully picked out a sheltered rock area they could fiddle with things. Fives and Hevy scaled the eel, slipping once or twice. The blood marking Hevy’s shin guards and boots in a blue swirl, not unlike flames. Fives had a less intricate stripe on one side of his shin guards. Cutup stood next to Cody and I, clearly confused and waiting for orders. 

“Cutup, like I was saying. I want you to take a moment and tend to any injuries in your squad.” 

He saluted sharply and moved about, splashing through the gathering puddle of the blue blood on his way towards Droidbait. It splattered across his boots.  _ How interesting. A testament to a sacrifice for Hevy. A stripe of bravery for Fives, and his first encounter in this bloody war for Cutup. All on their boots. I couldn’t have planned this better. It’s almost as if it was significant for their first steps into this kriffed up world of pain.  _

I was broken out of my thoughts by Cody’s hand on my shoulder. 

“Are you ok,  _ vod _ ?” 

The genuine concern in Cody’s voice was masked by his stiff posture and I had to smile. 

_ Always taking care of me, aren’t you.  _

“Yes, Cody. I’m fine. Just thinking. We’re almost out of this.”

As if on cue, Droidbait started hissing at Echo and they motioned us over. 

“Sirs! The fleet is close enough for something to start coming through!” 

It was general chatter, but it meant it was time. Hevy and Fives carefully slid down the beast and joined the crowd of troopers. Of brothers. 

I once again pulled out the detonator and pressed the button. I almost whooped in excitement and the first of the blasts shook our little shelter. Debris rained down in front of the cliffside and Fives shot his fists into the air in victory.

“I always did hate that place.”

What sweet, beautiful words. I could’ve cried, but of course, a Captain of the grand army of the republic doesn’t cry. He does however grin and celebrate with his successful team of shinies. 

The stars glimmer and we catch sight of some republic gunships lowering towards the demolished base. Cutup immediately starts flagging them down and we join him in waving. We quickly got on board and the gunship immediately took off and away from the burning wreckage that had been Rishi Outpost. I turned to the men as we started rising towards the atmosphere. 

“Well done, troopers. I imagine there will be a formal congratulations.” 

I could practically feel Cody grinning next to me and I wasn’t about to let him steal my picks. 

“I’d be honored if you would join the 501st. I’ll have to run it past General Skywalker, but the offer stands.” 

Cody nudged me in a rather non-professional way.

“Hey! I was gonna take them!” 

“Ah ah, Commander. I asked first!”

The playful banter was comforting and wiped away the worry resting on my shoulders. This was but one event changed. There was so much to do. 

  * \- - - - - -



The medal ceremony was spectacular and I once again thanked the force for giving me the honor of being part of the battalion headed by the two Generals who most appreciated our humanness. 

“On behalf of the republic, we thank you for your valiant service.” 

General Kenobi said in his ‘I’m proud of you’ tone that I’d grown accustomed to him rarely using. General Skywalker added his own twist on things. 

“Your new unit is lucky to have you. I’d be proud to fight beside you anytime, anywhere.” 

The six former shinies saluted smartly. And the two Jedi Generals walked away to attend to their ever pressing duties. 

“Congratulations! You’re not shinies anymore!” 

I stepped up beside the squad. It was Echo who broke the silence.

“With all due respect, Sir. We failed our mission. We don’t deserve this honor.” 

Always so unsure of himself and his talents but ever respectful. I barely opened my mouth before Cody interrupted. 

“No! If it weren’t for you, the Republic wouldn’t have learned of the separtist invasion until it was too late.” 

They stared at Commander Cody and I took the opportunity.

“You are exactly the kind of men that I need in the 501st.” 

They all crisply saluted and I couldn’t be prouder.


	8. They're All Shinies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting some downtime and training

**Chapter Eight: They’re All Shinies**

After the awards ceremony the five rookies gathered up and were conversing animatedly. Cody gave me a nudge and motioned towards them.  _ Oh yeah, squad assignments.  _

If my memory served correctly we would be facing Grievous soon. I wasn’t sure I was ready to repeat that situation but luckily for me, it wasn’t going to be immediately after we’d scooped up the newbies. Speaking of them, I had practically forgotten Nub. He’d integrated himself well into the defense plan and had hung back helping out anyone who needed it and blended in so much I had a hard time realizing he was there. I was going through in my head what to do with the not-shinies. I then thought of the shattered remains of Torrent company and Teth. Attie, Nax, Del, Coric, Zeer. 

“Cody, what do you think would happen if I stuck them with Torrent?” 

Cody stopped mid-stride. 

“Rex, you haven’t said the name of that company in weeks. Are you seriously considering them good enough for  _ your  _ Torrent?” 

I shrugged in a non-committal manner as Cody came back to join me. 

“Nub is the only one who doesn’t fit in quite right, but I think I know where he’d fit. I think Domino will fit well with the others, though…”

I trailed off and Cody looked at me with some concern. 

“Though, they’ll be scared to connect. Especially after Teth.” 

Cody finished for me. I nodded, almost afraid to confirm it. The Teth survivors had been broken, and I’d placed Fives and Echo with them the first time around and that had been a hard transition. Two was hard. What about five of them though? 

“Give it a try, Rex. You can always move them if they don’t work well together.” 

Cody, ever supportive, put his two cents in with a firm pat and then left to where General Kenobi was patiently waiting for him.  _ The amount of time they spend together is astounding.  _ I thought to myself and faced the boys. The shinies grouped up when they saw that I was making my way to them. Hevy stepped up to the verbal plate. 

“Squad assignments, sir?” 

I bit back a laugh. Del was going to have his hands full with this one. 

“Yes, Hevy. I’ve decided where to put you men, but I need to talk with the Sergeant. This group has...well, they’ve been through a lot and they are a close knit lot.” 

The men all perked up at this and listened intently. 

“There is some bad news…” 

Everyone went still and Fives shifted nervously. 

“There are five of them already. They are the last of the Torrent company and I’m not splitting them up. Which means one of you will have to be split off from the main group, unfortunately.” 

Fives and Echo, almost unconsciously, pressed closer together while Hevy stood strong and Droidbait and Cutup exchanged glances. Nub on the other hand, looked over at the rest of his brothers, still going unnoticed by the close brothers. 

“Uh, sir. If you don’t mind me asking...who are you going to uh...split?” 

Echo asked nervously. Fives equally curious and worried gaze joined those of his brothers on me. 

“This is a special assignment, troopers. Any one of you should be proud to receive it. That being said…”

I paused for dramatic effect and to solidify my thesis. Nub barely flinched. 

“Trooper Nub, I’d like you to report to the scout division of the 501st. We will see if you fit there. If not, the 212th has a spot for you.”

The breath of relief was audible and the domino squad turned to Nub as one. Nub for one was barely shocked, in fact he looked excited. He parroted out a crisp 

“Yes sir!” 

I motioned to one of the troopers milling about the bay. He jogged over and I gave him instructions to settle Nub into the appropriate squad and the two left at a brisk walk. As soon as he was gone, the rest of the Rishi survivors turned back to me. 

“Let’s get you introduced.” 

I grinned and we all moved towards the barracks. 

\- - - - -

To say that Del was surprised was an understatement. He and the other Teth survivors, minus Coric, were hanging out in the barracks playing a game of sabacc when the door slid open to admit me and my entourage. They all snapped to attention while Attie quietly shoved some small pieces of inconsequential contraband away. 

“At ease, men. I’ve got some new arrivals for you.” 

If they hadn’t been paying attention before, they were now. 

“They are aware of your situation and I think you will get along well.” 

Del nodded and the rest of the men relaxed only slightly. I continued, while quietly noting the body language of every trooper. 

“Sergeant Del will be your commanding officer. Listen to him and he’ll keep you alive. If any of you,” I faced each trooper in turn, “have problems with each other that Sergeant Del cannot settle, you will come to me. Understood?” 

They all snapped to crisp attention in unison. 

“Sir, yes sir!”

“Good. Domino squad, we will get you guys requisitioned some new gear. Del, I leave them in your care.” 

I nodded in turn to each Torrent survivor and left faintly hearing Del introducing his squadmates behind me. 

“There’s Coric too, but he’s in the medbay finishing up a shift… and….” 

I’d made it to the lift and stepped inside.  _ Here is to hoping that that was the right move.  _ The doors slid closed and the lift shuddered to a start, sliding up the levels. The world suddenly spun around me as the hours caught up to me. The ghostly, older figure of Ahsoka appeared in the flickering light of the lift.  _ Oh great, well at least the world spinning thing isn’t just me.  _ Ahsoka only smiled at me as I sank to the floor.  _ How pitiful. Haha, I can’t even keep it together, what am I even thinking?!  _ Ahsoka’s hands, imperceptibly cool, lifted my face to look into hers. 

“Rex, you’ve done good. It isn’t over yet. But the force approves and feels confident leaving things in your hands. I won’t be able to talk to you again, unfortunately. I’ve used what I knew how to support you but that comes at a price. I came to say goodbye.” 

She wrapped her ghostly arms around me in a hug and the tears started coming down slowly. 

“Ahsoka, I...I don’t know if I can do this without you!” 

Ahsoka sat back on my level with a characteristic smirk on her face. 

“I am with you, Rex.” 

I opened my mouth to protest, but she held up a finger stopping me. 

“My time is up. May the force be with you, Captain. The force believes in you, and it will aid your call.” 

With that she melted into the air with only a faint lingering of her scent in the air. I lowered my head and the lift started working normally again. Her scent got stronger and I dared to hope that Ghost Ahsoka had come back with some kind of sike. The hands that touched my face were warm and small. 

“Rex?” 

The teenaged voice laced with worry had my head shooting up. Ahsoka, Commander Ahsoka, was kneeling in front of me with concern painted all over her face. Fortunately, she was the only one in the opening or the corridor behind her. 

“I’m sorry, ‘Soka. I’m okay, it's been a long day, is all.” 

I rose to my feet and she followed me up, barely coming above my elbow and clearly not buying my excuse. 

“Rex, you’re clearly not okay. Do I need to go get Master Skywalker? Or Commander Cody?” 

The genuine worry was sweet, and Ghost Ahsoka’s words made a little more sense. 

“No, no it’s okay  _ vod’ika.  _ I’ll be okay.” 

Ahsoka was clearly distracted by my use of mando’a and settled into her more cheerful, inquisitive self. 

“What does vodeeka mean?” 

I chuckled, and started explaining the mando’a language to the little Commander and she managed to extricate a promise to teach her some mando’a as we walked through the halls. We’d reached the tactical center behind the bridge where the Generals and Commander Cody were sure to be going over some tactics and planning our next move and true to form there they were. Kenobi animatedly arguing with Skywalker with Cody watching the two like a match of ping-pong. Ahsoka trotted up to General Skywalker and General Kenobi shifted his attention to her. 

“Hello young one, anything to report?” 

She shook her head, and then busied herself looking over the things the two Generals had been discussing. While she was distracted General Kenobi turned back to General Skywalker and I quietly sidled up to Commander Cody.

“How long have they been going?”

“Practically since they left the medal ceremony.”

“Do you think they’ll stop before the next shifts start?”

“Haha, they’ll never stop.” 

General Kenobi interrupted our quiet conversation, turning to Commander Cody. 

“I do believe it is high time we get back to the 212th, Commander. We can’t be having them slack off, can we?” 

Cody replied dutifully although I knew he was scandalized at the thought of his troops slacking.

“No sir, we most certainly can’t. I’ll go get a shuttle ready.” 

He exited and General Kenobi smirked at Anakin, who took the bait.

“Well Rex and I better make sure OUR men are up to par, can’t have the 212th out performing the 501st, can we?” 

I hastened to agree. 

“No sir!”

General Skywalker waggled his eyebrows at General Kenobi as if to say  _ Take That!  _ But General Kenobi just chuckled and made towards the lift.  _ The Negotiator  _ had been with Skywalker's fleet for the last bit so the two General’s could confer, but the individual quarters were on separate ships. As soon as General Kenobi’s shuttle had left  _ The Resolute,  _ General Skywalker turned back to his holo with a look of intense concentration. 

“Ahsoka, you and Captain Rex go do some training. I’m going to see what else I can plan for our next campaign.”

Ahsoka had perked up from bugging a trooper on a station in the corner only to wilt again when she realized what Skywalker had said. 

“But Master you promised you’d…”

Skywalker cut her off. 

“Don’t get snippy with me. Go with Rex, he’ll keep you busy.” 

A pointed glare in my direction was the only hint I needed. I knew better than to overstay my welcome.

“C’mon Commander. What do you say we hit up the sparring halls?” 

Even Ahsoka couldn’t resist that and practically skipped into the lift with me. 

We got to the sparring halls and I wasn’t surprised to see Del putting the Domino squad through the paces. All five of them were really putting a good show on and Attie was currently enjoying being slippery with Hevy as Hevy tried to pin the slightly smaller brother. We may all have the same genetic makeup, but there were always subtle differences, hence the close and slippery match. Speed versus strength. Attie prized his speed, as that is what saved his life and probably Nax’s as well. Ahsoka actually stopped short next to me as we observed them. 

“Do they always do that?” 

Some of the men on the weight equipment were now recognizing that the small female togruta was in the workout area and I had to repress a groan. Some of the newer men had definitely been sweet on General Shaak Ti who was stationed on Kamino and seeing as their commanding officer was a female there were bound to be some problems. 

“Only when we don’t have a major upcoming campaign.”

I responded to Ahsoka’s initial question while giving the distracted men a death glare that sent them back to their reps. Attie barely won the match and Del noticed me from across the room. 

“Commander on deck!” 

He shouted into the suddenly very quiet room. All the men snapped to attention, including a huffing Attie and Hevy. Ahsoka’s big blue eyes looked up at me inquisitively. I leaned down and whispered the correct response to her. She lit up with a sparkling smile as she recognized what she needed to do. 

“At ease, men!” 

She said brightly, and all of the men relaxed. Del made his way over to us while his squad got cleaned up.

“Commander.” He nodded his head respectfully. “What can we do for you, Captain?”

“We just came down to make use of the space. How long have you boys and Domino been at it?” 

Fives beat Del to it. 

“Long enough, if you ask me!”

Even Echo was more animated, draping himself over Fives shoulder.

“I’m so tired.”

Cutup joined the two. 

“Don’t forget hungry!”

Ahsoka giggled and the men all sparkled at the sound of laughter. Del rolled his eyes and the squad had gathered up. 

“Well Commander, what do you say we give it a go?” 

I motioned towards the mats. Ahsoka stared up at me wide eyed and from what I could tell, slightly nervous. 

“Really? Right now?”

The squad all nodded eagerly and nudged her to take the opportunity. 

“I did promise General Skywalker I would keep you busy.”

That’s all she needed. Her boots came off and I stripped the top of my armor off. She clambered into the center of the mats and Del stood by to play referee. I stood opposite of her and vaguely noticed the growing crowd. They’d all learn to not take her lightly.  _ All right, she’s a lot smaller than I am and I am down some muscle mass.  _ True to character, Ahsoka used a rather acrobatic move to get around my much slower movements, however she neglected my weight and I pinned her as she squawked indignantly. 

“Hey! No fair!”

“And I was going easy.”

I winked at her and she rolled her eyes. I wasn’t about to let the Commander face only defeat. 

“Spots, get up here.” 

The trooper obliged, quickly stripping the top half of his armor and I leaned down to give her some advice. 

“Spots is top heavy. He’s got a killer grip, so don’t get got, and just unbalance him.” 

She nodded and settled into a low crouch. They went at it. Spots went in for a charge. Ahsoka waited until the last possible second dodging with a low roll right between his legs popping up on the opposite side of the ring. Spots spun around in an effort to keep a bead on her, only to find her next to him throwing a couple jabs at his face and chest. She kept Spots on his toes and unsettled until he became frustrated. He reached to grapple with her and she rolled again, this time swiping her feet out as she did. Spots forward momentum caused him to crash to the ground and she was instantly on top of him with Spots in a chokehold and struggling like a dying Calamarian out of water. Del counted down and then called it. Ahsoka sat back with a huff and Spots flailed about for a moment before getting his air back. Grudging respect was a good look on him. 

“Well done, Commander.”

He said and then very slowly got up and to the edge of the mat. Ahsoka was up and bouncing around again ready for another opponent. Eyes sparkling.  _ She’s done well with someone twice her size, but how about someone who fought more like her?  _

“Attie, care to give it a shot?” 

Attie hadn’t even gotten his top back on so he was ready quickly. The two went at it like lightning, but nothing Attie seemed to do could touch the little Commander. 

“Why...are you….so hard...to hit??!” 

Attie ground out in between defending a high kick that the togruta had aimed before following it up with his own jab at her side which she cartwheeled out of. Only to spring right over Attie’s head and catch him on the way over, sending him crashing to the mat with her poised ready to tackle him if he didn’t admit defeat. He quickly did. The troopers swarmed in to congratulate the little Jedi and as they were complimenting her a klaxon sounded the beginning of a new shift. Several troopers sighed and packed up their kit and the rest kind of filtered out leaving only the Torrent and Domino’s. 

“Alright men, dismissed! Go get cleaned up and get ready for a shift.” 

All the men saluted and followed Del out talking animatedly about the impressive show. I turned back to the Commander. She seemed full of energy even after sparring with three men. 

“C’mon Commander. I’ve got a couple pointers for you.” 

She’d deflated at the thought of her new buddies leaving, but perked up again to have a lesson.  _ So eager to learn.  _

“You’re great at dodging, but you need to learn how to take a hit for when you inevitably run into trouble. I noticed you were kind of scared of getting hit.” 

Ahsoka gasped at the accusation. Both trying to play it off and also slightly offended. 

“What? I’m not scared!” 

I chuckled and made a come at me gesture. She flipped around and swung a wide fist at me, and I blocked it with my palm. 

“You may be fast, little one, but when you’re not using the force, you can’t really throw a punch.” 

Ahsoka growled at me. If I had just met her I would’ve been intimidated, but I knew her, I’d fought with her and I knew how she fought. She pulled her fist from my grasp and I let her. She tucked in on herself and jabbed out and I dodged. She let out a frustrated snarl and I grabbed her as she reached out and flipped her over my shoulder. She landed with a huff on the pads glaring up at me. 

“C’mon buttercup, show me what you’ve got!”

She flipped to her feet and flung herself at me, and I got her in an arm hold as she went past. 

“Center yourself, Ahsoka. Being frustrated won’t help you win.” 

She bit back a retort and flipped herself out of my hold. I spun around and blocked a jab. 

“Twist your fist and whole arm when you strike. It causes more pain. You’re so small you’ll want to really cause pain to keep them from swarming you.” 

I demonstrated as gently as I could and struck out, causing her to wince slightly as I made contact with her block. 

“Fill your space.” 

I told her as she struck out at me.  _ Ow, man that did hurt! Atta girl _ . She swiped at me with her feet, but it did little more than cause her a bruise on her unprotected shin. I looped my foot under her leg and lifted. She fell over and suddenly I was on the ground too. 

“No force.”

I reminded her as she straddled my chest. She jabbed lightly at me and I defended softly before heaving upwards and unlodging her. She flew to the side and was up, in a crouched stance ready to take more. I rolled to my feet and grinned at her. She was learning quickly. 

“Use your flexibility, Commander. Most opponents you’ll run into can’t bounce around like you do. Take advantage of that.” 

The barest nod was all I got. She came at me with a high kick that missed by mere inches.  _ Don’t want to get hit with that!  _ She swiped again as I stepped back and I was on the ground. I rolled towards her, successfully knocking her to the ground too. She reached back and got me in a hold and I struggled to my knees. She squeezed and I felt the barest of pressure.  _ We’ve got to put some muscle on you too, lil’ un.  _ I remarked to myself and turned it around, making her really work for the victory. We were both gasping for air as she clung to me like a mynock. I finally tapped out and she slithered to the floor, utterly spent. I wasn’t far behind her.  _ Kriff, this younger body does NOT have good stamina.  _

“Why do I hurt so much? You didn’t even hit me that hard!” 

Ahsoka ground out in between breaths. I grunted in reply and she laughed huskily. 

-

“C’mon Little One, let’s get cleaned up and go grab some grub.” 

Ahsoka sat up with a pained whimper as her muscles registered their use. 

“Uh...Rex...there isn’t a female...uh changing room.” 

I sat up as well, and got to my feet, reaching down to hoist the extremely light togruta to her feet.  _ Force, what do they feed those kids at the temple of theirs?!  _

“Well if you can wait for me, I’ll get cleaned up and walk you back to your quarters and while you’re cleaning up I’ll grab us something from the mess.” 

I gathered up the pieces of my armor and stacked them neatly next to the communal showers. 

“That sounds good.” 

She agreed, clearly very tired. She slouched down next to my armor and started tracing the lines on my helmet. I smirked and went into the changing room. She wasn’t going to wander. My shower was quick and I came out and retrieved my top pieces, re-securing them into place with care. Ahsoka watched with interest. And I picked my helmet up and tucked it under my arm. Ahsoka pulled herself to her feet, biting back a curse at her stiffness and we left the area. Del had apparently kept the area pretty clear for my purposes and no sooner had we gone down the hall then were brothers entering the sparring hall with little side glances at their commanding officers. I shrugged.  _ Can’t be helped.  _ I stopped outside the Commanders door and she went through. “I’ll be back before you can say ‘I’m hungrier than a rancor!’.” She let out a little laugh and I could hear the sonic shower start up. Leaving Ahsoka to her privacy I looped down and grabbed two trays of grub from the mess, ignoring the looks I got from my troops. It didn’t take me long to get back to her quarters and I rapped on it twice with my elbow. The door slid open and Ahsoka stood before me in an actual Jedi uniform. She wasn’t in her horrible tube top, and she looked dead tired and near ravenous. 

“Thank the force! You did come back!” 

I followed the little predator in and set the trays down. She started scarfing it down and I joined her. We ate in companionable silence. Ahsoka finished her tray and pushed it to the middle of the small table crammed in the corner of the room. 

“I never used to get this tired…”

She said quietly. This had happened the last time too, well sort of. It was later, I’d started training her earlier. 

“Happens when you don’t use the force, or when you do use it for prolonged periods of time.” 

Ahsoka put her head down on the table and looked up at me with a curious glint. 

“Really? How do you know that?”

_ Oh man, that was quick. I have to downplay this.  _

“Yeah...you’ve got to watch out for General Skywalker. He goes for days on end with no sleep and hardly any food. It’s the force that keeps him running, but it isn’t healthy. He usually crashes for a couple days after he lets up a little.” 

Ahsoka nodded against the table. 

“Is that what he is doing right now?”

_ Count on her to catch on quickly.  _

“Yeah...watch out for him, okay?” 

She nodded again and I went back to eating my food. A soft snore broke the silence. Ahsoka was drooling, on the table, very asleep, while snoring. 

_ Aww, guess her stamina isn’t up to par either. Only thing keeping me going is the long nights I’ve pulled.  _ I scooped her up and set her on her bunk where she settled in with hardly a problem. I cleared up the trays and left the room, typing out a quick message to General Skywalker. 

\- Baby Jedi asleep. Suggest you recharge too. Following her example. Comms on. - 

The reply that followed was brief. 

-Acknowledged. I’m fine and you know it! - 

_ The twerp. _ I made my way back to my own quarters and walked in. The desk was still a pile of paperwork, and just from looking at it my head started to hurt.  _ Nope, way not dealing with that right now _ . I stripped down to my blacks and set my comm to wake me up in a couple hours. My head hit the pillow and I was escorted into blissful unawareness by the distant humming of the ship's engines. 


End file.
